


Soulmates

by Shippings_galore



Series: Sterek Reunions [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, I love making Scott the bad guy for some reason, I'm Sorry, M/M, New York City, Sheriff Stilinski Ships Sterek, Sheriff Stilinski is supportive, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, but not really, stiles goes missing, the sheriff is the my fav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes missing and Scott is out of his mind with worry. He calls back up. Too bad that the Sheriff and Derek both know he isn't such a great friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for Bad Friend Scott. I dunno why. Enjoy!

**Scott’s POV:**

Scott let out a frustrated growl and ran a shaky hand through his hair, tugging on the strands lightly. It’s been two weeks since Stiles went missing. Two long and frustrating weeks of trying to find his best friend. Two long weeks of trying to sniff out his scent but getting nothing since he disappeared during a big thunderstorm, the rain wiping out his scent. The entire pack was in complete panic. They’ve tried everything. They tried to scent track him. They tried to track him with his phone. They tried to use the police, but the sheriff didn’t permit it. 

The sheriff wasn’t any help either. He knew that Stiles left, he knew how to contact him, but he refused to tell the pack anything. And it frustrated everyone, even Scott’s mom. The sheriff avoided the pack like the plague. If he wasn’t working, he was holed up in his house with locked doors and wolfsbane bullets. No matter what Scott or anyone else in the pack did, the sheriff refused to say anything. But Scott refused to give up. 

“Scott. How may I help you?” Sheriff Stilinski said once he opened the door. 

“You know why I’m here. Please help us.” Scott begged. 

“Scott, he left for a reason. He left because he couldn’t take this town anymore. He couldn’t handle being pushed aside. He needed out, and he made me promise not to tell you guys anything. But he did tell me he would respond to only one person. That only one person can track him down, only one person he trusts almost as much as me.” Sheriff said before he closed the front door, leaving Scott to ponder. 

Two days later, he told Lydia, she figured it out and nearly killed him for being so stupid. 

“Call Derek! Like now!” Lydia yelled. 

So he left the teen’s house,and called the werewolf as soon as he got home. 

_ “Scott, what’s the problem?”  _ Derek’s voice grunted through through the phone.

“Does something have to be wrong to give you a call?” Scott asked, his nerves getting the best of him. 

There was a slight pause before Derek growled,  _ “What’s wrong with Stiles? What did you do?” _

“What? How’d you know?” Scott screeched. 

_ “Remember the witches? You said the exact same thing when he was kidnaped when you were distracted by Allison.”  _ Derek hissed,  _ “Now what the hell is wrong with Stiles?”  _

“He’s missing. We tried to track him down using everything we know off; scent, cell phone tracking; GPS tracking, but he seems to have disappeared. He ran away from us, and the only one that knows where he is is the sheriff. And he won’t tell us anything except he wanted out of everything and everyone, and that the only one who could track him down is you.” Scott whined. 

There was shuffling in the other side of the line before Derek spoke again,  _ “How long has he been missing?”  _

“Well for the pack, it’s been 2 weeks. For the sheriff it’s been almost 3 weeks.” 

_ “What the hell Scott!”  _

“I’m sorry! Everyone’s been busy!” 

_ “There is no goddamned excuses for not checking up on your pack. I’m on my way. I’ll  _

_ be there by tomorrow morning.”  _

Then there was silence. Scott placed the phone down and sighed. He was a terrible best friend. Stiles was gone. 

~~~~~~~~

**Stiles’s POV:**

Stiles woke up as the sun streamed in through the window, highlighting his apartment with a golden glow. He looked around the small room as he fiddled with a piece of string hanging off his blanket. It was a pretty plain room. Just a twin bed, with one bedside table, and a very small dresser. On the other side of the bedroom was a small closet where he kept all his clothes and shoes. 

He slowly got out of bed and trudged out of the bedroom and in to a small hallway. At the very end of the hallway was another spare room, and in front of his bedroom was the bathroom, which he went inside off to shower. Once he finished he walked back to his bedroom where he changed in to some dark jeans, a Star Wars shirt, a flannel on top, and some converse. After that he walked back out of his bedroom and in to the small kitchen. 

“What to eat…?” Stiles whispered as he opened his semi stocked fridge, “Cereal it is.” 

He pulled out the gallon of skim milk, a bowl, a spoon, and a box of Fruity Pebbles. Once everything was ready he walked passed the living room and stepped on to the balcony the apartment provided, and sat on one of the two plastic chairs. He ate in silence as he watched the skyscrapers twinkle with the morning sun, and the air filled with the noise of morning traffic.

Stiles was doing great out of Beacon Hills. He was so glad he left and that his dad supported him through the decision making. He had moved away because he was being ignored by his pack and everyone except his father. No one came to ask him how he was doing or check on him, not even Scott. Instead, the pack came to complain to him. They only cared about themselves and Stiles was sick of it. 

So he talked to his dad about leaving a couple days, and his dad helped. His dad gave him extra cash for the apartment and then some, but Stiles paid for the rest. And they planned and planned and planned until the big long thunderstorm came to Beacon Hills. Both knowing that the rain would wash out most of Stiles’s scent, leaving only barely a hint of his smell for the weres to sniff out, not even born werewolves would be able to find his scent. Unless they were used to having the smell of pure Stiles around them. 

Just as Stiles finished up his cereal, his phone rang. His disposable phone. 

“Morning dad. Uh I mean, afternoon.” Stiles corrected himself as he remembered the time difference. 

_ “Hey… They are really worried for you Stiles. _ ” His dad stated his voice holding no emotion. 

“Let them. First time they have worried about me in a couple years. It’s their fault anyway.” Stiles shrugged. 

_ “Yeah. Stiles, they contacted him.” _

“Oh really? After weeks of nothing, now they contact him?” 

_ “I was giving Scott clues, Stiles. And I’m pretty sure after the last one, he finally had the guts to talk to Lydia about them.”  _

“Well that’s Scott for you. Anyway, how are you? You’re eating healthy, right?” Stiles asked. 

__ _ “Yes. Deputies are watching me and Melissa is too.” _

“Does Scott know his mom visits you?” 

_ “No.”  _

“Of course.” 

__ _ “... How’s New York?”  _

“It’s different. Way louder and packed. But I have two jobs and I have an apartment. I’m doing pretty good actually.” 

__ _ “I’m glad… Stiles, I’m very proud of you. What you done, making a decision on your own without having to worry about your pack, is really great. What are your jobs?”  _

“Well my jobs are literally down the street. In the mornings I work as a barista at a very busy coffee shop, sometimes I bake the pastries too depending on the day. At night I’m a waiter at a high end restaurant. The tips New Yorkers leave are awesome.”

_ “Good for you. Anyways, I need to get off the phone and actually work. I’ll call you later, okay?” _

“Okay. Bye dad. Love you.”

__ _ “Love you too.”  _

__ There was silence from the other end, signaling that Stiles’s dad had hung up. 

Stiles sighed and stood up before heading to the kitchen and washing his dirty dishes. This apartment was special to him,and it took a lot of tracing down to find it. And he almost got caught looking at a file in his father’s work computer at the police station to find it. 

His phone beeped. His old phone. Stiles sighed, thinking it was Scott, as he picked it up. 

**_From Sourwolf:_ **

**** **_Stiles… You okay? Are you okay? Please tell me you’re fine so I don’t have to kill Scott and his stupid pack once I get to Beacon Hills._ **

**** **_To Sourwolf:_ **

**_I’m fine. Don’t kill them, they might be stupid but don’t kill them._ **

**** **_From Sourwolf:_ **

**** **_Okay… Hey, I’m going to find you, you know that right? But I’m not going to force you in to coming back to BH._ **

**** **_To Sourwolf:_ **

**** **_Good. Come find me. I’ll be waiting. What will you like for dinner once you do? Pizza, chinese, burgers, or shawarma?_ **

**** **_From Sourwolf:_ **

**** **_…. Shawarma sounds great actually._ **

****

**** **_To Sourwolf:_ **

**** **_Just tell me when you are at least 30 minutes from here._ **

**** **_From Sourwolf:_ **

**** **_Will do. See you in less then a week._ **

**** Stiles let out a happy giggle and put his old phone away before grabbing his keys and heading towards work .

~~~~~~~~

**Derek’s POV:**

Derek was going to kill Scott. He knew it was probably the stupid kid’s fault that Stiles left Beacon Hills. He was going capture the new alpha and kick him so many times in all the many different ways Derek knew about. Then he would yell at everyone in the McCall pack for being so damn stupid. But he told Stiles he wasn’t going to do anything, so he had to restrain himself. 

He got out of his camaro, and made his way in to the restaurant the Scott told him to meet up at, a restuarant that the old pack used to go to. When Derek entered the restaurant, the hostess gave him a once over before her eyes  widened when she realized who he was. The werewolf walked past her with his usual murdering bitch face on as he made his way to the usual table that the old pack had chosen and wasn’t surprised when he saw the McCall pack waiting for him, nervous looks on their faces. Lydia and Scott looked worse then the rest of the pack, with big dark rings under their eyes, hair slightly mussed, and stress lines on their forehead. 

“What do you guys know so far? Wait let me guess, nothing.” Derek growled. 

“Oh shut up. I’m not even sure why we had to call you in, we could find him ourselves.” Malia snapped. 

“Oh like you’ve been doing for the past few weeks? Really? How far have you guys gotten? Tell me all about the fact that you guys were too stupid and selfish that you didn’t notice the most important person in your damn pack had left you.” Derek snapped back. 

Malia let out a low growl but Scott stopped her from doing anything stupid. 

“Look, Derek. Sit please so that we can talk like civilized people.” Scott begged. 

“No. I’m going to start looking for him now. I have go talk to the sheriff.” Derek grumbled and turned to leave. 

“Good luck, jerk.” Malia sneered. 

Derek tensed before gritting out over his shoulder, “You guys may not realize this but I will find him. Not like you.” 

There was a growl but Derek ignored it and walked out back to his car, but not before hearing Lydia hiss, “you fucking moron” at Malia. When he arrived at the Stilinski house and knocked on the door, he didn’t have to wait long before John swung open the door. 

“Derek, glad you're here. Come in come in.” John smiled warmly and took the werewolf in. 

“Glad I’m back, even though I wanna hurt the pack for letting Stiles do this. For letting him get away, to distance themselves from him.” Derek sighed. 

“Yeah he told me. Want something to eat or drink?” John asked. 

“No. Actually I came over to see if you would tell me where Stiles is at but I think I know the answer to that.” Derek said. 

“Even if I wanted to, I wouldn’t tell you. I made a promise to Stiles.” John said. 

“Thought so. Do you have an article of clothing he last wore?”  Derek asked. 

John shook his head, “He washed the clothes he left behind.” 

“Can I go up to his room?” 

“Sure.” 

“Thanks.” Derek smiled and walked up towards Stiles’s room. 

Once he entered the room, he could smell the many emotions that Stiles went through the past months. Stiles’s scent in general was very faint in the room, only his emotions are what overpowered the rest of well, everything. But Derek could track him, unlike the McCall pack. They probably tried to track him using Stiles’s scent, probably came in the room and could only smell Stiles. Derek, though, spent quite a lot of time with Stiles before he left. He was with him when Scott was too busy with Allison or Isaac, so mostly all the time. So Derek was sensitive to Stiles’s emotions.  

After a couple minutes of memorizing and cataloging the smell of disappointment, anger, frustration, and loneliness before he left the room. 

“What did you find?” John asked as he ate a turkey sandwich. 

“That Stiles had a good reason to leave Beacon Hills. He really wasn’t happy with his pack anymore.” Derek sighed and sniffed the air.

“What?” John asked. 

Derek frowned before opening the dishwasher and looking inside. 

“What?” John sighed. 

“There is a leak in this dishwasher and it’s causing mold to build up on the wall. I suggest you call someone and get the mold checked and get a new dishwasher. I don’t think the mold is that bad but I wouldn’t take a chance.” Derek said. 

“Oh. Thanks, Derek. I’ll call someone tomorrow. I have to go to work now though.” John said. 

“Okay. I need to go track Stiles down anyway. Take care sheriff.” Derek smiled softly. 

“Hold on, son.” John stopped the werewolf before surprising him with a hug, “Welcome to the family, Derek.” 

Derek sucked in a breath before hugging back, “Thanks. Glad to be part of the family.” 

Once Derek left the house and made his way to his car, he took a sniff of the air and was able to smell the light hint of Stiles’s emotions. He quickly climbed inside of his car and took off. 

~~~~~

A week later, Derek was driving in the outer roads of New York City, and his nose was getting a bit irritated at the smells that were overpowering Stiles’s emotions. The sun was setting behind the buildings in the horizon. Quickly he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Stiles. 

**_To My Idiot:_ **

**_About an hour away from finding you. Get dinner and some movies ready. Maybe some beers._ **

**_From My Idiot:_ **

**_Alright. I’ll start the shawarma ready. We are watching the Lord Of The Rings trilogy. And I already have beers in the fridge. And some wine._ **

Derek smiled and put his phone away and focused on just the scent of Stiles. It was kinda surprising that he was able to still smell him, but he guessed it was because he knew Stiles so much. After driving around the city for more then 40 minutes, he drove in to a familiar street that had a strong smell of a calm Stiles. 

Derek took a shuddering breath and looked at the familiar brick buildings and the coffee shop and restaurants. That’s when he spotted Stiles’s jeep parked on the first floor of a familiar parking garage. Immediately Derek knew where Stiles was living, so he pulled in to the parking garage, parked, and went to the apartment building that was right in front. 

The werewolf silently walked through the familiar halls of the aparment building and as memories flashed through his mind. He quickly went up to the very top of the apartment bulding via elevator and walked down the hallway, following the smell of Stiles. Finally, he got to the very end of the hall and knocked on the door. There was a small crack and running footsteps. Derek chuckled. 

The door swung open, revealing a very nervous but overjoyed Stiles. 

“You found me!” Stiles exclaimed, “I can’t believe you actually did it this fast!” 

“Well I really wanted to find you.” Derek smiled and looked past Stiles. 

Stiles giggled and pulled the werewolf in to a hug. 

“I’m glad you did.” Stiles whispered. 

Derek hugged back for a second before pulling away and kissing the human in his arms. Stiles gladly kissed back with much enthusiasm. The kiss was gentle and sweet and full of passion. After a minute, they pulled away smiling. 

“Wow…” Stiles whispered. 

“Don’t say you were surprised.” Derek chuckled. 

“I’m not. I knew this would happen eventually.” Stiles shrugged, “Dinner?” 

“Yeah.” Derek nodded and followed inside, “Why this building and apartment?” 

“Ha. You noticed.” Stiles said from the kitchen. 

“Yeah. I did live here with Laura after the fire.” Derek said. 

“I wanted somewhere far away and somewhere where I could forget BH and relax. So I thought ‘why not NYC? I mean, Derek lived there and it is far away. And why not live in the same apartment building as he did? It’s pretty cheap and comfortable.’ So here I am. And coincidentally, they gave me your old apartment.” Stiles explained and brought food out from the kitchen to the small table in the living room. 

“Yeah. Did you ever think about moving out?” Derek asked as they sat down. 

“Well yeah but I don’t have enough money to actually move out. I work two jobs and I still don’t have enough for the rent and necessities.” Stiles admitted. 

“Good thing I’m here then.” Derek said before taking a bite out of his shawarma. 

Stiles looked up from his food to the werewolf with a mouthful of food, “Whaf?” 

“Laura and I got this apartment because it was cheap and because we knew we wouldn’t stay in one city forever. We knew we were going to move so we decided on something temporary.” Derek explained, “We can get something better. You know that I have enough money to buy an entire building and renovate it without it actually hurting my bank account.” 

“Yeah. But I literally just got this apartment and it’s comfy and- okay fine, so what if it’s small? I don’t want to use you.” 

“You’re not going to use me. I really want to get a bigger apartment for both of us.” 

“Really? The both of us? You’re not going to take me back to Beacon Hills?” Stiles asked, his eyes wide in shock. 

“Of course not. Not unless you want to go back.” Derek said. 

“No. I don’t want to go back.” Stiles exclaimed. 

“Okay. How about we get a place big enough for us plus maybe a pack.” Derek suggested. 

“A pack?” Stiles asked. 

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure the pack will want to apologize.” Derek shrugged. 

“Yeah. Probably.” Stiles shrugged. 

“So? When should we invite your dad over?” Derek asked. 

Stiles grinned. 

**2 weeks later:**

Derek shuffled around the big kitchen island, placing the pan of homemade cookies down on the counter, and made his way towards the front door of the new condo. He quickly opened the door and smiled at the one and only John Stilinski standing with a duffel bag full of clothes. 

“John! So glad you’re here.” Derek smiled brightly and made room for the sheriff to get through. 

“Glad I’m here. Wow. This is a pretty big condo.” John whistled lowly. 

“Didn’t take that much to find.” Derek shrugged. 

“Have a room for me?” John asked. 

“We always have room for you, dad.” Stiles smiled from the kitchen.  

“I like the open concept. Come here, son. Give your dad a big old Stilinski hug.” John smiled back. 

Stiles let out a happy chuckle before he walked over to his dad and hugging him tightly. 

“Missed you.” Stiles whispered. 

“I missed you too.” 

They pulled away after another couple seconds. 

“I’m going to put your bags in your room.” Derek said. 

“I’ll come with. I need to know where my room is.” John responded. 

The two men left Stiles to do his magic in the kitchen and walked towards the guest rooms. 

“How’s the pack?” Derek asked. 

“They seem fine. Lydia and Scott look like zombies, though. Maybe you should call them and tell them where you are and that you might never come back.” John suggested. 

“Yeah, Stiles and I have talked about it. We were planning on visiting in a couple weeks to reassure those two that everything is fine.” Derek explained. 

“Good, because I cannot keep avoiding those kids.” John laughs. 

“You didn’t have to. We don’t want to keep you locked away in your house.” Derek says, his voice slightly horrified. 

“Yeah well, it kept the pack from going after you guys. And I wanted to.” John reassured.

“DINNER!!!” Stiles yelled from the kitchen. 

Derek and John shared a look before snorting.

“Let’s go before he decides to not feed us at all.” Derek nodded towards the door. 

Once the three were seated and were eating from their plates, John asked a very important question. 

“What is you two’s plan for the future?” 

“Come on, dad. We just moved in together. Our relationship started two weeks ago. We don’t even know if it will last.” Stiles snorted, though his heart was pounding. 

“Please. You guys are damn soulmates. You guys have been pinning and just being stupid for the past 8 years, you guys know more about each other then anyone else back home. And you guys just moved in together. Normal people take months before they decide to move in together.” John rolls his eyes. 

“Okay fine. We don’t know yet.” Stiles admits. 

“Hopefully in a couple years, we can possibly get married and have a pack of our own.” Derek says, his eyes locked on Stiles’s amber ones. 

“Really?” Stiles gasps, his voice laced with joy and hope. 

“Of course. John’s right. We were practically soulmates.” 

“I want to be a grandfather in less then three years.” John said.  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
